


A gaze that lingers

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Ship It, J7 - Freeform, Star Trek References, USS Voyager - Freeform, because i am a mess, god dammit, happy endings, help me, janeway and seven, so so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: Seven saw the way she looked at her.She looked... almost wolfish.AKA J7 first kiss story bc I am a mess





	A gaze that lingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first star trek fic, I hope it's 'aight XD

As they stood in the holodeck, watching the doctor daydream of painting a nude Seven, the real borg woman noticed something which caused an unfamiliar sensation.

The captain was staring at her.

At the naked her lying on the sheet in the middle of the holodeck.

With a smirk on her face.

The real Seven took a moment to process this information, before watching the captain turn to leave the holodeck, giving an almost invisible glance at her before leaving. Invisible to Ensign Kim, but not unmissed by Seven herself.

She looked… almost wolfish.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Regeneration cycle incomplete._

Seven’s eyes snapped open. Her breathing was quickened, her pulse rate was elated. These symptoms indicated fear, or maybe… nerves.

“This dwelling on past events is inefficient.” Seven thought to herself.

“So why can’t I stop?”

In the mess hall, Seven retrieved her nutrients from Neelix and sat at a table in the corner.

_“He does the hands very well...”_

The captain’s words resounded in Seven’s mind. She was shaken from her reverie by a familiar voice which sent shivers down her spine.

“Seven. I came to check on you after the… odd events yesterday.” Captain Janeway smirked at her as she took a seat.

“I am… uninfluenced by the circumstances. The doctor and I have resolved the matter platonically.” Seven replied matter-of-factly. She glanced over at Janeway, who was resting her chin on her hand, gazing openly at Seven. She resisted the urge to swallow, quickly looking down at her plate. She had to leave.

“Please excuse me, captain.” Seven hurried from the table, refusing to look at Janeway again.

She felt the captain’s eyes follow her out of the mess hall.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Janeway to Seven of Nine._

Seven glanced up from her work station. She ignored her comms badge, deciding she was too anxious to see the captain again so soon, especially after leaving so abruptly earlier.

_Seven of nine, respond._

The captain’s sharp tone did not go unnoticed; Seven feared a security team might be sent for her if she avoided this any longer. Sighing, she tapped her comms badge.

_Seven of Nine here Captain._

**_Report to my ready room immediately._ **

_On my way._

Seven tapped her comms badge again, stopping for a moment to gather her nerves before heading to the turbolift.

She took a deep breath.

“Deck one.” The doors closed.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Come in.”

The doors opened, and Seven walked in, her chin up in her usual manner, a poor façade if she said so herself.

“Have a seat, Seven. I wanted to speak to you about those slipstream modulations. How are you getting on down in engineering?”

“I am completing my tasks on schedule, captain.”

“That’s not what I mean. Are you getting on with the others? Are they giving you any trouble after the gossip about the doctor?” She was looking at Seven concernedly, and Seven’s eyes drifted to her hands, intertwined on the desk. Such pretty hands, delicate fingers….

“Seven?”

“Hmm? Oh, my apologies. I am receiving no comments from any other members of the crew. Although, this may be more as a result of fear than curiosity.” She smirked at the captain, but quickly dropped the smile when she realised what she was doing.

“Seven, you don’t need to be afraid to smile,” the captain replied chuckling. “Your smile is so lovely.”

Seven glanced up quickly. This remark confirmed what she had hoped might be true. She decided to act.

“Lovely, captain? I may be mistaken but it sounds as if you are particularly fond of my smile?”

“Well, I-“

“It wouldn’t be the only part of me you are fond of, judging by your behaviour on the holodeck…” Seven looked up at the captain with a knowing smirk.

Captain Janeway’s face had gone redder than her hair.

“If that is all, captain, I have my duties to return to.” Rising from her chair, she made to leave.

“Seven, about the holodeck…”

“Do not worry captain. I shall keep it our little secret.” She winked, before turning and leaving the ready room.

Once outside, she began to evaluate her actions in concern. The wink was a customary gesture amongst humans to show flirtatiousness, but she wondered if she had overstepped in implementing such a strategy so soon.

She returned to engineering, and pushing her concerns to the back of her mind, continued her work on the slipstream.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later that evening, Seven went to the bridge to retrieve some notes from Lt. Torres on the modulations they were working on. She saw Captain Janeway in her chair, and her breath caught. Janeway looked up at that precise moment, and their eyes caught. She shot Seven a look of what was almost desperation, shadowed by something else, something Seven had never seen before. Seven swallowed heavily, and tearing her eyes away from the captain, she all but ran to the turbolift.

When Captain Janeway walked into cargo bay 2 with the same look on her face, Seven knew what it was.

That look was one of unadulterated lust.

They ran at each other, meeting in a passionate kiss. She snaked her arms around Kathryn’s waist, and felt goosebumps as the captain’s hands slid around her neck. She felt… complete, like she had connected with a missing half. When they pulled apart, she felt giddy and light headed. They were both smiling.

Katrhyn slowly opened her eyes, gazing up into the blue eyes above. “Seven, I tried, but… I… I couldn’t stay away any longer. When I saw you on the bridge something snapped.”

“Captain I too apologise. For leaving it this long. I should have confronted you after the holodeck, I was just…. Afraid. Afraid my calculations were incorrect.”

“Seven, you don’t have to calculate everything. And certainly not around me.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“I have to go back to the bridge. Meet me for dinner tonight? My quarters?”

“That is acceptable.” Seven scrunched her eyes closed, before opening them again with a tight lipped grimace. “Apologies, what I mean to say is, that sounds… lovely.”

As she reached the door, Kathryn turned around. “Oh, and Seven. Call me Kathryn. But only when we’re alone.” With a wink and a smirk, she left the cargo bay.

From then on, Seven found smiling easier with every passing day. Kathryn brought out the humanity in her, and in return the captain seemed happier herself, even to the point of being asked about it by B’Elanna.

They met in secret for several weeks, Seven sneaking to Kathryn’s quarters at night, and the two of them meeting in the holodeck when they could. Eventually they abandoned secrecy and told the crew.

Who all knew already, of course.

This is Voyager, after all.


End file.
